Why the Mall?
by fanpire14
Summary: Bella and Edward first meet at the mall. When they meet Edward is a total jerk to her. Will she be able to change that or is there no hope for him. First story so go easy on me.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey this is my first story so i hope you like it.**

"What the hell Alice? I was in the middle of the most perfect dream in the world and you had to interrupt it." I said as I walked down the stairs to meet my morning person of a room mate Alice.

"Did you forget what today was?" She asked with a huge grin on her face.

"No today is Saturday. A day for rest and relaxation. Which I am not doing." I said putting my hand in my hips.

"Well yeah that too, but today is shopping day." She said throwing her hand in the air. She knows I hate shopping but she still insists on waking me up just about every Saturday morning and dragging me to the mall so she can pick out all these clothes that I will never not in a million years wear and forcing me to try them on like a Barbie and then buying then for me. And she knows I hate it when people buy stuff for me.

I started to whine and then my other room mate Rosalie, but we call her Rose, came down that stairs. "Bella you know you are going to loose. Just give in like you do every time and go with out a fight. I really don't want to deal with it this morning."

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

I said and then sighed. "Fine I will go but you have to at least let me buy half of the clothes you pick out, but if you don't I wont go." I compromised with Alice,

"Fine, but I get to pick out the outfit you're wearing." she added in.

"As long as I'm in jeans I'll go."

"Deal." And then we shook on it.

An hour later we were all showered, dressed and in the car headed to Port Angeles to go to the mall.

**Sorry it was so short i promise it will be longer. Please REAVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I have had a lot of homework and ive had to clean the house and our computer hasnt been working right so yeah all kinds of problems. But here is the second chapter of my first story. ENJOY!!**

When we got there, the mall was pretty much empty. That was kind of odd since it was a Saturday and not many people had to work, but then I remembered it was only 8 o-clock in the morning.

"So what store are we going to go in first, Alice?" I asked dreading this whole day but might as well make the most of it.

"Well I figured we could start on the west wing, work our way to the east wing and then finish off in the north wing."

"In english Alice." I said trying to follow what she had just said.

"We'll do this side and then go left and then come back and go right."

"Thanks that's all you had to say."

The first store we went into was American Eagle. That store was okay. It was the least expensive store Alice could bring me in.

Once we step foot into the store she was throwing clothes at me to try on. I had at least 5 different outfits. The first was a really cute pink v-neck sweater, well it would be cute if it wasn't pink, with a pair of dark jeans with a pair of darker pink flats, once again would be cuter in a different color. I cant believe she got me all this pink. She knows it is my least favorite color. Then she gave me a red tank top with a black button down shirt and a denim mini skirt with red high heals. This one was my least favorite outfit. And all the other ones went along that basis.

"Which one do you like the most?" she asked even though I knew she was going to by all of them weather I wore them all or not.

"Alice I don't want any of them. But if you have to buy me them buy me only one and you pick which ever one you think I look best in. But you can only pick one."

She let out a loud sigh. "Fine, I think you look bets in the pink, so I am going to get you the sweater and jeans."

"Fine, even though you know I hate pink." I said under my breath because I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"What was that Bella?"

"Nothing Alice. Nothing at all."

So once we were done with that store we went to a store I wanted to go to. The book store. I loved that store. They always had new books and books that were classics. Thoughs were the ones I always read.

Once we got in there Rose smacks me on the arm.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked rubbing my arm.

"I didn't hit you that hard. But anyways look at that hottie checking you out." She points over to this really gorgeous guy staring my way.

"He is so not looking at me. He must be looking at someone behind." I turn around and there was no one there.

"What are we looking at ladies?" Alice asked looking around us.

"That hot guy over there. The one that is staring at Bella."

"He is not staring at me!" I said a little to loud.

"Gosh." Alice said. "He is H-A-W-T worthy." When Rose or Alice see a really hot guy they say that. I think it is kind of dumb. But whatever floats there boat.

"Whatever you guys. Think whatever you want to think. I am going to look for the new books they just got in." As I walked away I could here them still whispering about that guy who was so totally not staring at me.

Once I found the new books I picked one, sat down on the floor and started reading it.

After about 10 minutes or so I feel someone standing over me. I look up and there he is.

**So how was it? I kinda left it on a cliff hanger. So i was wondering if you guess could help pick a new name for my story. I really dont think it fits my story anymore since i kinda changed it. So yeah if you have any ideas please review and i will pick my fav and give you credit for it. REVIEW!! PLEASE!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is about the same length as the last one. Sorry i havent been updating as fast i have been having writers block. So it takes a couple of days to come up with something but here it is. Its not my best but i kinda like. i hope you do to.**

So I look up and there he is. He looked like a Greek god he was so gorgeous.

"Hey babe." he said in a seductive voice.

"Do I know you?" I asked. Why the hell was he calling my babe? I didn't even know him!

"No but I know you from my dreams." What the hell was this guys problem. Did I look like a ditzy blonde that would fall for this. So I jumped up to my feet and got right in his face.

"What do I look like to you?" I asked right in his face.

"Like something I would tap."

"Excuse me do I look a piece of meat to you? I am not a whore. You can not come up to me expecting me to fall for those cheesy pick up lines and sleep with you." So I stormed off to find my friends.

"Hate to see ya go but love to watch ya" He said checking me out.

"You are such a pervert and a jerk." I hollered back at him which caused some stares. But I didn't care because I was so pissed off and I just wanted to get out of that store now!

Once I found my friends I dragged them out of the store.

"Hey we have to pay for this stuff ya know." Alice said

"Oh yeah." I said totally not caring at the moment.

"What is up with you? You seem like you were raped or something." Rose said giving me a confused look.

"Well it sure the hell feels like I have been. You know that guy that was 'staring' at me? Well he came up to me when I was reading a book and threw out all of these cheesy pick up lines and then I said 'What do I look like to you?' and then he said 'Something I would tap.'" And that's when the water works came. I just broke down and cried. I felt so violated. No one has ever treated me that way before and I felt degrading.

"Where is that mother fu-?" Rose was about to say but Alice cut her off.

"Rosalie Hale I am shocked you were going to us that language in a public place. How dare you."

"Sorry that just gets me so mad when men think they can treat us like sh- crap" Rose corrected because Alice glared at her. "and get away with it. We should go teach him a lesson."

"No don't worry about it. He's not worth it. Lets just finish shopping and get the hell out of here."

"Are you sure you want to finish? I mean we can go home if you want." Alice said with a look in her eye saying say you want to stay,

"No Alice we can stay and finish if you want."

"Okay but only if you want to."

"Yeah I actually kind of want to stay."

"OMG was Bella actually having fun shopping?" Alice said with a shocked look on her face.

"Oh no alert the media. Breaking news Isabella Swan was actually enjoying herself while shopping. I can see it now." I said sarcastically. "Come on lets pay for this stuff and get going."

So after we paid we were going to Victoria Secret for Rose until I stop dead in my tracks. "Oh no."

"What?" they both said at the same time.

**A/N: oh left you on a cliffy didnt I? Well tell me how you liked it and ill try to do better next time and make it longer. REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	4. Author's Note

**Hey everyone. I am working on another chapter for this story. I am SOOOOO sorry that it has been taking so long. I am very busy with school and family problems that i havent had time and it doesnt help that me computer doesnt work right. So in the next week or so I should be putting up another chapter or two.**

**So sorry again.**

**I promise i will try my best and keep up with it.**

**Oh and if anyone has any ideas on a title for the story or if i should keep it the same. Please review or send a private message. Thanks SOOOO much.**


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY!!! I am finally updating. Tell me how it is. I hope you all like it. **

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!!!!!" I said and as i turned to run away I just about ran into some people behind me.

"Where are you going?" Rose said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me from running away.

"Mike is over there. The one that used to pretty much stalk me when we were in high school. And then after we graduated called me every friday to see if i wanted to go out with him and I always said I had to work and after about a year he finally got the hint that i didnt like him." I said in pretty much one breath.

"Ohhh that one." Alice said as she relized who i was talking about.

"Well then we better get you out of here before he sees you and starts to follow you again." Rose said turning around to walk away. But as she did, Mike saw me and started walking my way.

"Crap here he comes. Ummm pretend you didnt see him and walk away. Hopefully he will get the hint that i still dont like him and he will just go away!"

"Ummm, yeah cause it took him a year to catch on that you didnt want to date him. I dout he will catch on to this." Rose said totally demolishing my hope.

"But its worth a try."

"Ok so lets casually turn around and pretend like we left something in the book store." Alice said. She always comed up with the best planes.

"Crap." Rose said loud. "I think I left my wallet in the book store. I think we need to go and get it." The way she said it made it sounded totally fake and planned but it made us all giggle. Then we all played along.

"Oh no i hope it is still there." I said putting my hand over my mouth when is said "oh no".

"Yeah me too. Lets go and see." Alice said and then we all turned around and headed back into the book store.

"Bella." Mike called after me.

"Just pretend you didnt hear him." Rosealie said under her breath. Then I heard his foot steps become faster and loud until he was right behind me. Then I ran into "him". The ass hole that totally violated me as a person and a women. And when i say ran into him I didnt bump into him I ran head on into him and it caused me to stumble and almost fall backwards. _Great,_ I thought, _I am stuck between an ass hole and a total stalker. _

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

But when I looked up it wasnt him. It was a taller more huskey version of him.

"Woh, Im sorry I didnt see you." He said trying to help steady me.

"Thats ok your not the first person to say that." I said regaining myself.

"Im Emmett." He said putting out his hand for me to shake it.

"Im Bella and these are my friends Rosalie and Alice." Alice waved but when Rose and Emmett's eyes met they both just stoppped and stared. "Well we better go and find your wallet Rosealie. Before anyone takes it." I said to her because I could see Mike getting closer.

"Ummm yeah my wallet. Sure. We better go do that. Maybe I'll see you around Emmett?" She asked.

"Sure I am going to a party this friend. So you want to go with me?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered fast. "Here's my cell number so you can call and give me details." She fished for a pen in her purse and a piece of paper to write her number on.

"Ok so i will talk to you soon." He said putting the number in his packet.

"Ok sounds good."

"See ya."

"Bye." And then we all walked away "looking" for her wallet.

**I finally had time to update. I am soooo sorry everyone for taking so long. REVIEW!!! And i will try and update faster. I should have the next chapater up sometime this week or at the beginning of next week. So please REVIEW!!!!! And if yo think i need a new title please tell me and i will change it. **


	6. Sorry AN

**Author's Note**

**Hey everyone. Sorry if you thought this was going to be an update. You can send hate mail or do whatever you want. I just wanted to say that the next chapter is in the making. I am going to be going on a 5 or 6 hour bus ride so i will have plenty of time to write my heart out. So it should be up if not tonight tomorrow morning. Thanks to everyone who has waited patiently for me to update.**

**Thanks Again,**

**Amanda**

**Here are some ideas for the continuation of the story.**

**Bella, Rose and Alice are going to be starting collage for there second year. To Bella's surprise she isnt going to rooming with her friends.**

**Tell me what you think of it. And i am also planning on changeing the title of the story because i am kind of changing the story arounf from where i had planned for it to go. So if you have any segestions review or send me a private message.**


	7. Chapter 7

**YAY! MEE!!! I finally updated...and with a a REAL chapter...Thank you Thank you...hold ur applauce. LOL. Sp here it is. It took me 3 months to get iot out but here it is...Enjoy. 3**

**Jaspers POV**

I was walking by the book store and that was when I saw her. The most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She was kind of short, had short, black spiky hair, and legs to die for. I was so caught up with staring at her that I almost ran into people coming out of the book store. I decided to casually stroll in and maybe ask her to go to that party that Emmett mentioned. Besides I had plenty of time before I had to meet up with my brothers.

As I passed by an isle I heard a familiar voice say, "Hey babe." As I got closer I realized who that familiar voice was. My egotistical adopted brother, Edward. This wouldn't be the first time he came on so strong to a girl. Except this is the only time I've seen him get shot down. I saw the girl storm off and as she did she hollered, "You are such a pervert and a jerk", over her shoulder.

I walked over to Edward. "Well the famous Badass Player Cullen has finally got shot down." I said as I put my arm around his shoulder. "First time for everything bro."

"Shut the hell up, Jasper. Edward Cullen never gets turned down. This ain't over." He said with his hands in fists and his face turning redder every second.

"Dude, maybe if you weren't so straight forward maybe you could acutally score someone decent. Somone other than those whores who are into your plan on fucking on the first date and then you leave them. But whenever you need to get laid no matter how bad you hurt them they'll still come back for more."

"Yeah and those are the best kind. Why would I want any other girl?" He said starting to cool down a little.

"Well if you don't want any other kind of girl why are you hitting on someone in the book store, especially when she is sitting in the art section?"

"I don't know something about her just, I don't know made me want her so bad." Wow was he losing it?

"Ok man whatever you say." I said rolling my eyes and walking away.

As we walked away we met up with Emmett. He looked like he had just won a million dollars. "Hey Emmett." I said. But no response. "Emmett? Earth to Emmett? What is your problem?" I said waving my hands in front of his face.

"I just got a date with a goddess." He said staring off with this stupid grin on his face.

"Was she short with short black spiky hair?" I asked hoping to god he didn't ask her out.

"She was the complete opposite. Long blonde hair. Tall, gorgeous figure. But she was with a girl who looked like that and another one who I almost knocked over." He said chuckling at the last part.

"Where did they go? Did they leave the store?" I asked hoping I wouldn't have to go looking around the whole mall to ask her out.

"Umm, I think they went to look for Rosalie's, that's her name, wallet. Why do you care?" He asked eyeing me with a look that says 'You better not go for her.'

"Yeah like I would do that to you." Responding to his expression. "No I am looking for her friend."

"Ohh ok well have fun looking for her." And that was when luck was on my side. As I turned around to walk more into the store. There she was, two isles away. I looked back to the guys. "I'll catch up with you later. I am going to go and get me a date with a pixie." I said waggling my eyebrows.

"Yeah man you go get her." Emmett said in a voice that you would use to tell a football team to win.

While I was walking over to ask the girl of my dreams out I relized Edward hadnt said anything in the whole conversation. Huh? Being shot down must have bothered him more than I thought it would.

Ok I need a plan. I can't just walk up behind her and be like '_Hey I'm Jaspe.r I have been chasing you around the store to ask you out…So would you go to this party with me_?' Yeah that's doesn't sound like I was stalking her or anything. So I decided to 'bump' into her.

**Bella's POV**

After running back into the store because I was getting followed but this creepy stalker guy, almost trampled by this guy named Emmett and Rosalie's new 'thing' to talk about 24/7, we are now hiding from the creepy stalker guy Mike. First we went into the café to sit and try and salvage what we could of this mall experience and maybe get some coffee but no he had to follow us in there. Good thing the café has more than one entrance we could make an escape before he could spot us. Then we went into the childeren section, because no guy would go in there not even to look for a girl. But no he was the exception. So after that we just said to hell with it and go home. But as we were walking out the door, some guy bumped into Alice. What is up with guys today? Do they not know how to watch where they are going?

"Oh sorry miss." He said with a nice smooth voice. "Hope I didn't hurt you."

Alice being Alice was totally fine with it. "Oh yeah I'm fi…" Until she looked up and saw who had bumped into her. Her breathing stopped and I swear her heart started beating a mile a minute.

His response to that was a smile, a handsome smile at that. And, "Hi, I'm Jasper."

**I hope you liked. I am VERY proud of it. Tell what you thought of it by clicking the button down there that says "Review..." and something else that i forgot what...LOL**

**I should be making one more chapter before i go camping but i am not making any promises. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alice's POV**

As we were leaving the book store to go home because we had just about enough shopping for the day, and that is coming from me, the shopaholic. I ran into someone. I know that is so unlike me because I am always so graceful but I had a feeling it wasn't my fault.

"Oh sorry miss." A smooth voice said. "I hope I didn't hurt you."

Of course he didn't hurt me. Even though I was small and pixie like I am not fragile. "Oh yeah I'm fi…" And that was when I looked up into these amazing blue eyes. They looked like they had so much feeling. More feeling than I have ever seen in any guys eyes. It seemed like he could feel whatever you were feeling and by looking at his eyes or just being in his presence he would change your mood.

Then he smiled. His smile could melt even the coldest heart. "Hi, I'm Jasper." He said. I could listen to him talk all day.

"I'm Alice." I said after minute if being in shock, but finally recovered when I got an elbow in the side from my loving friend Rose.

"That's an amazing name for an amazingly beautiful girl." Wow he was smooth. My response was a giggle. "So I was wondering I need a date for this party that I am going to this weekend. Ummm are you free?" I noticed he stuttered a little bit at the end. He must be a nervous.

"Uh-huh." I nodded my head.

"Do you want to go with me?" He said getting a little uncomfortable.

"Yes I would love to be your date to the party." I said trying really hard not to bounce up and down and make a fool out of myself.

"Ok cool. Here's my phone number. Give me call and we can make plans." He quickly wrote his number on a business card he pulled out of his wallet.

"Can't wait."

"Ok well my brothers are waiting. Talk to you soon."

"Yeah, soon." Then he turned around and was gone.

**Bella's POV**

The car ride home was murder. All those two talk about was there plans for this weekend. How it was a coincidence they were both going to a party this weekend and how the two guys kind of looked alike and maybe they were brothers. Yeah after like 20 minutes of hearing that, I would have preferred to chew my arm off.

I was so glad when we finally got home. I hopped out of the car, grabbed my stuff out of the trunk and booked it to my room. I just wanted to be alone and try not to think about that guy at the mall. I was totally offended. Ok I needed to calm down. And that would be fixed by a nice hot shower.

**Monday (BPOV)**

The alarm woke me up at 6:30am. I didn't want to go to work at all. I hated my job. It was a little hard-ware store on Main St. It wasn't a bad job but I was the only women who worked there. So either I would get put down and have people say I didn't know what I was talking about or I would have all the gross perverted guys come ask for my help so they could watch me bend over to get something for them saying "Oh I have a bad back I can't bend over. Do you mind helping me?" Bad back my ass. But I only had to work there another year and then I could be an apprentice at the local art gallery. I am majoring in art deco and once I finished 2 out of 4 years of college I could be and apprentice for the supervisor. And there job was to go thru old clothing that belonged to a queen or an old movie star and if it had value then we would preserve in either there museum or send it to another museum for them to put in on display and also they go thru old painting and sculptures.

Once I got out of bed I took a shower, got dressed in my ugly blue collared and khaki plants and went down stairs to meet my 2 roommates. They were sitting around the table drinking coffee.

"Well good morning sunshine. All ready for work I see." Alice said in her high pitched morning voice.

"Mornin'. Yeah as much I don't wanna go, I only have one more school year there, and then I am free of this stupid uniform." I said getting myself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, speaking of college. We need to go book and school supply shopping." Said Rose.

"Yeah we can talk about that when I get home. I am going to be late." I said realizing it was only 10 minutes until I had to be to work. I got up grabbed my keys to my old beat but truck and rushed out the door. Once I was in my truck I put the key in the ignition and "tried" to start it. The stupid thing would start. Gosh! I was going to be late! So I ran back inside.

"Alice can I borrow your car for today? My truck won't start." I said in a gush of air.

"Yeah, as long as Rose can give me a ride to work." Alice said looking at Rosalie.

"Sure. But Bella you really need consider getting a new vehicle if your truck is going to be doing this every week."

"Ok add that to the list of things to talk about when I get home." I said now grabbing Alice's keys and hurrying to make it to work on time.

At work it was slow. Most of the day was quiet, until they walked in. I just wanted to go under the counter and hide until they were gone. It was the three guys from the book store. Two of them were my friends new guy friends and then there was him. The guy who harassed me. Please don't notice me. PLEASE! I was begging in my head. They just walked right by me. Good they didn't notice me. But they had to check out sometime.

**Edward's POV**

I had to go to the hard-ware store to get paint for my new art project I was working on. Jasper had to get some shelves for his bedroom and Emmett didn't want to be home alone. He can be such a wuss sometimes. So we all got into me Volvo and headed to the closest one, the one on Maine St.

As we walked in the girl at the counter turned around. She looked kind of familiar but all girls looked alike to me. Anyways I wasn't here to pick up girls I was here on a mission. I needed a certain color and I had it in my head and I saw it somewhere and I couldn't remember where but I couldn't find it and that was the time I wished people could read my mind.

When I arrived at the color I just stood there. I needed a certain color brown. It's like a milk chocolate but not. I couldn't explain it. So while I stood there staring at the colors a tallish man walked up behind me.

"Can I help you find something?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm look for a certain color brown. But I can't describe it. It's like a milky chocolate but different. I don't know. I'll just try some place else. Thanks." I walked away to find either Jasper or Emmett to tell them I was ready. I found jasper one isle away.

"If you talked to girls the way you just talked to him you wouldn't have any problems." He said without looking about up from the shelves.

"Maybe if you minded your own business we wouldn't have issues." I said then stalked away. Gosh why the hell couldn't he mind his own damn business? I had to problems with women. They were practically crawling all over me. Yeah sure none of them were any I would want to settle down with but who the hell is thinking about settling down now, in the middle of college?

While I was waiting for my stupid brothers I went up to the counter to talk to the girl.

"Hey." I said in my seductive voice. When she turned around that was when I knew where I say that color. It was her eyes.

**My longest chapter yet! WOOHOO!!! I hope the Edward POV didnt sound cheesy with the whole eye color thing. Please review and tell me how you liked it. And give me some ideas for my next chapter. I need a little help. **

**Thanks for all the support.**

**Love to all my fans 3**

**~Amanda**


End file.
